O Universo dos Quatro Deuses
by Kiara Sallkys
Summary: *Cross!GW&FY* Duo encontra um livro antigo que o transporta para um mundo novo... Um mundo onde todos acreditam que ele seja a criança destinada a ser a reencarnação de um Deus. *YAOI LEMON*


_Autora:__ Kyra Salkys_

_Crossover:__**Gundam Wing & Fushigi Yuugi**_

_Género:__ Yaoi, Lemon, Romance, Fantasia_

_Casais:__ Heero&Duo / Trowa&Quatre / Wufei&Solo / Hotori&Nuriko / Tamahome&Tasuki / Suboshi&Amiboshi/ Nakago&Tomo / …_

* * *

_**Dedicatória:**__Para a __**Litha-chan**__, como presente de niver (e olha que isso é inédito, eu entrego sempre os presentes atrasados e desta vez está a horas… O.o') Happy __Birthday! _

_E já que a Litha-chan também é contra a morte prematura do Solo… Nessa ele também está com o pescoço a salvo… Por enquanto._

* * *

_Não será necessário conhecer o anime para entender a fic, uma vez que esta não segue a linha de Fushigi Yuugi._

**.::OoO::.**

"**O Universo dos Quatro Deuses" é um livro mágico que transporta quem o lê para dentro da sua história, passada num local semelhante á China Antiga, onde existem Quatro Países: Konan, o País do Deus Suzaku, Kutou, o País do Deus Seiryu, Hokkan, o País do Deus Genbu e Sairou, o País do Deus Byaku.**

**.::OoO::.**

* * *

**_O Universo dos Quatro Deuses_**

_Prólogo – A Fénix, o Dragão, a Tartaruga e o Tigre_

* * *

Em Hokkan existiu em tempos uma profecia.

Uma profecia que falava de uma pessoa vinda de Outro Mundo.

Alguém de corpo e coração puro, que seria aceite como a reencarnação de Genbu. Alguém justo e leal que se dedicaria de corpo e alma á salvação de Hokkan, trazendo paz e felicidade para os seus habitantes.

Nessa profecia também se contava a história dos sete Genbu Seishi, guerreiros honrados e verdadeiros, que iriam ajudar o Genbu Seikun na sua missão.

Essa profecia já foi realizada há duzentos anos.

Houve um jovem estrangeiro que chegou a Hokkan, que passou no teste de Genbu e foi possuído pelo Deus, fundindo-se com o corpo do rapaz.

O Genbu Seikun e os seus Seishi lutaram contra os guerreiros de Kutou e venceram. Acabando com o dominio do Imperador do País de Seiryu sobre Hokkan. Para isso, foi também preciso realizar os três desejos que o Genbu Seikun pode oferecer e, com isso, o Deus Genbu ficou selado para sempre no corpo do jovem, impedindo-o de voltar ao seu mundo.

Depois de cumprida a sua missão, o Genbu Seikun entrou num sono eterno até ao dia em que Hokkan necessitar da sua proteção outra vez.

Os sete guerreiros, que de tão leais aos seus ideais e crenças, sacrificaram-se, um a um, para salvar o seu Deus e o seu País. Mesmo depois de mortos, dois deles permanecem como espiritos, protegendo a entrada do santuário onde o Genbu Seikun dorme. Os outros cinco seguiram para as suas próximas vidas, no ciclo da reencarnação.

.:OoO:.

Em Sairou existiu em tempos uma profecia.

Uma profecia que falava numa pessoa vinda de um Outro Mundo, destinada a ser a reencarnação de Byaku e a salvar o seu povo da opressão mantida por Kutou.

Uma profecia que falava em sete guerreiros, determinados e poderosos, que iriam auxiliar o Byaku Seikun na sua missão.

Essa profecia foi realizada há cem anos.

Apareceu um jovem que não pertencia nem a Konan, nem a Sairou, nem a Hokkan e muito menos a Kutou. Mas sim a um mundo diferente.

Esse jovem foi aceite como reencarnação de Byaku e lutou pela libertação do seu povo com sucesso. Para isso ele gastou apenas dois desejos, com a esperança de um dia voltar ao seu verdadeiro mundo.

Existiram também os sete Byaku Seishi. Quatro morreram durante a guerra e partiram para o ciclo da reencarnação. Os outros três guardaram o templo de Byaku, onde o Seikun descansa, durante o tempo em que foram vivos e, então, passaram essa missão para os seus companheiros renascidos. E assim farão para todo o sempre.

.:OoO:.

Em Konan existe uma profecia.

Uma profecia muito antiga que é contada por várias gerações.

Uma profecia que fala de uma pessoa que virá de um Outro Mundo e que se tornará na reencarnação do Deus Suzaku, levando Konan a vencer a guerra contra Kutou de uma vez por todas.

Uma profecia que também conta a história de sete valorosos e corajosos guerreiros que irão defender e ajudar o Suzaku Seikun na sua missão.

.:OoO:.

Em Kutou existe uma profecia.

Uma profecia que já se realizou e que ainda está por realizar.

Porque, apesar de terem surgido ao longo dos últimos duzentos anos, duas pessoas vindas de Outro Mundo, nenhuma delas teve Seiryu selado no seu corpo para sempre. E só o jovem destinado a ser o Seiryu Seikun por toda a eternidade levará Kutou á plena gloria de dominar os outros três países e derrotar os seus guerreiros e Deuses.

Essa profecia fala de uma pessoa que será encontrada nas Terras de Seiryu perdida e nascida em Outro Mundo. E dos seus sete guerreiros, fortes e inteligentes, que irão ajudar o Seiryu Seikun a realizar a sua missão.

Os Seiryu Seishi já despertaram desde a aparição do primeiro jovem que invocou Seiryu. Lutaram ao lado deste e foram vencidos pelo Genbu Seikun, e depois ao lado do jovem que veio a seguir, mas foram novamente vencidos, desta pelo Byaku Seikun.

Agora esperam pelo novo Seiryu Seikun. Desejando que este seja o jovem que os levará ao poder.

.:OoO:.

Houve uma mulher que tinha o dom de ver o futuro.

Teve quatro filhas que herdaram o seu dom.

A filha mais velha e sábia, casou com um homem simples de Hokkan.

As filhas do meio eram gémeas, igualmente belas e sonhadoras.

Uma casou com um guerreiro de Seirou.

A outra com um guerreiro de Konan.

A filha mais jovem e ambiciosa, casou com o Imperador de Kutou.

Cada uma dessas filhas realizou a profecia que fala sobre o Deus do seu País.

A mãe delas viu tudo o que as suas filhas viram.

E soube que a sua filha mais nova, sempre tola e com pouco juízo, nunca contou a sua profecia por inteiro.

**Continua…**

* * *

**Genbu/Byaku/Suzaku/Seiryu Seikun:** Nome, no original, para a reencarnação do Deus Genbu/ Byaku/ Suzaku/ Seiryu. Ligeiramente adaptado.

**Genbu/Byaku/Suzaku/Seiryu Seichi: **As Estrelas de Genbu/ Byaku/ Suzaku/ Seiryu, no original. Os sete guerreiros que protegem a Sacerdotisa (que na fic não existe).

* * *

**N/A: **O texto ficou um pouco repetitivo, mas era essa a intenção.

Para quem conhece o anime: esqueçam tudo (principalmente a Miaka), menos os personagens!

Antes de virem perguntar por outras actualizações… Espreitem o aviso no meu profile. Tá lá explicado o motivo de ter "desaparecido".

Bom e com essa nova fic, eu vou fechar (por enquanto) as novas fics de GW, até as que já estão aqui postadas terem um número de caps maior e estarem mais desenvolvidas.

**Kiara-chan**

**(Que voltou nas vesperas de Halloween! XD)**


End file.
